pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Partido Popular Europeu
Membership Within the EPP there are three kinds of member organisations: full members, associate members and observers. Full members are parties from EU states. They have absolute rights to vote in all the EPP's organs and on all matters. Associate members have the same voting rights as full members except for matters concerning the EU's structure or policies. These associate membres are parties from EU candidate countries and EFTA countries. Observer parties can participate in all the activities of the EPP, and attend the Congresses and Political Assemblies, but they do not have any voting rights. A special status of "supporting member" is granted by the Presidency to individuals and associations. Although they do not have voting rights, they can be invited by the President to attend meetings of certain organs of the party. Three EU Commissioners, Dacian Cioloș, Kristalina Georgieva and Andris Piebalgs, are members of the EPP even though they do not belong to any national member party. Full member parties *Democratic Party of Albania (PD) *Austrian People's Party (ÖVP) *Christian Democratic and Flemish (CD&V) *Humanist Democratic Centre (cdH) *Citizens for the European Development of Bulgaria (GERB) *Democrats for a Strong Bulgaria (DSB) *Union of Democratic Forces (SDS) *Democratic Party (DP) *Movement "Bulgaria of the Citizens" (BCM) * Croatian Democratic Union (HDZ) * Croatian Peasant Party (HSS) *Democratic Rally (DISY) *TOP 09 *Christian and Democratic Union – Czechoslovak People's Party (KDU–ČSL) *Conservative People's Party © *Christian Democrats (KD) *Pro Patria and Res Publica Union (IRL) *National Coalition Party (KOK) *The Republicans (LR) *Christian Democratic Union (CDU) *Christian Social Union (CSU) *New Democracy (ND) *Fidesz *Christian Democratic People's Party (KDNP) *Fine Gael *Forza Italia (FI) *Popular Alternative (AP) *Union of the Centre (UdC) *Populars for Italy (PpI) *Unity (V) *Homeland Union – Lithuanian Christian Democrats (TS-LKD) *Christian Social People's Party (CSV/PSC) *Nationalist Party *Christian Democratic Appeal (CDA) *Civic Platform (PO) *Polish People's Party (PSL) *Social Democratic Party (PSD) *Democratic and Social Centre - People's Party (CDS–PP) *National Liberal Party (PNL) *Christian Democratic National Peasants' Party (PNȚ-CD) *Democratic Union of Hungarians in Romania (UDMR) *People's Movement Party (PMP) *Christian Democratic Movement (KDH) *Slovak Democratic and Christian Union – Democratic Party (SDKÚ-DS) *Most–Híd *Party of the Hungarian Community (SMK/MKP) *Slovenian Democratic Party (SDS) *Slovenian People's Party (SLS) *New Slovenia (NSi) *People's Party (PP) *Democratic Union of Catalonia (UDC) *Moderate Party *Christian Democrats Associate members * Internal Macedonian Revolutionary Organization – Democratic Party for Macedonian National Unity (VMRO–DPMNE) * Conservative Party (H) * Alliance of Vojvodina Hungarians (VMSZ/SVM) * Christian Democratic People's Party (CVP) Observer members * Republican Party of Armenia (HHK) * Rule of Law (OEK) * Heritage * Belarusian Popular Front (BNF) * United Civil Party of Belarus (AHP) * Party of Democratic Action (SDA) * Croatian Democratic Union of Bosnia and Herzegovina (HDZBiH) * Party of Democratic Progress (PDP) * Croatian Democratic Union 1990 (HDZ 1990) * Christian Democrats (KD) * United National Movement (UNM) * South Tyrolean People's Party (SVP) * Trentino Tyrolean Autonomist Party * Liberal Democratic Party of Moldova (PLDM) * Christian People's Party (KrF) * Sammarinese Christian Democratic Party (PDCS) *Democratic League of Kosovo (LDK) * Petro Poroshenko Bloc "Solidarity" * Batkivshchyna * Democratic Alliance Former members * Centre of Social Democrats * Union for French Democracy * Rally for the Republic * Union for a Popular Movement * Christian Democracy * Italian People's Party * Christian Democratic Centre * United Christian Democrats * Italian Renewal * Forza Italia * Union of Democrats for Europe * The People of Freedom * New Centre-Right * Democratic Party * Democratic Liberal Party * Basque Nationalist Party * People's Democratic Party * Justice and Development Party (observer) * People's Movement of Ukraine (observer) * Our Ukraine (observer) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_People%27s_Party